Meet The Parents
by nothinparticular
Summary: A SnowQueen story through and through, loosely leaned on the plot of the film 'Jenny's Wedding'. Regina and Mary Margaret have been dating for some time now but their families still don't know, assuming they just take their time finding the right man. Now though, it is time to tell them... Chaos, comedy and drama ensue - as well as lots of love of course. Storybrooke AU, Rated T-M
1. The book thief

"So when will you finally find a boy to marry and make me some grandkids with?" Eva pouted at her only child while she was cutting up the peppers for the rice salad. "I despise the fact that Cora will probably be a grandmother before I am. She's already annoying me to hell and back with the wedding tomorrow."

"Mom," Mary Margaret groaned in exasperation at the topic her mother had chosen to circle around. Again. She was helping her with dinner as she did every second Sunday of the month. Her parents did only have her – even though they'd tried for more children – and while it came with its ups, it also had many negative side-effects, one of them being the constant nagging about grandbabies.

"Don't you 'mom' me, Mary Margaret Blanchard," Eva waved a finger at her daughter. "Idun and Agnarr came by yesterday with little Freya, you know, Anna's first child. She's such a cute little girl!" Eva continued chopping up the vegetables. "But that wasn't what I wanted to say. Mary, there are so many nice men out there. You know, David Spencer for example? Such a nice boy. And he's had a crush on you since high school."

"Mom-"

"You should at least give him a chance, go on a date with him? Your father and I don't want you to end up alone, you know sweetheart? A woman your age still sharing an apartment with her best friend? Before you know it, Regina will find a good man to marry and follow in her sister's footsteps and you'll be all alone."

"Mom, really. Stop being so dramatic. I will not end as an old cat lady. I promise. Now, can we please just finish dinner? I bet dad's already hungry."

Eva Blanchard made a face. She seemed to consider her daughter's words but decided to give her a last piece of advice. "David will be there at the wedding tomorrow. He's Robin's best man as you know. Wear something nice and talk to him, please. For me?"

Mary Margaret tensed but finally gave an exhausted sigh. Her mother wouldn't stop unless she agreed. "It's a wedding, mom. Of course I'll wear something nice. And I'll... I can talk to him… I suppose."

Eva beamed at her daughter, already seeing herself surrounded by a herd of adorable blonde grandchildren. She'd make sure her 'talk' with Ruth and George's son would be a success. And maybe she would just invite him to their next family dinner… yes, that sounded like a great idea.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"Hey daddy," Mary Margaret pecked her father's cheek, startling him from his light slumber. He was sitting in his favorite armchair and had apparently fallen asleep watching football. Unlike most dads, her father had never been too interested in sports. He loved to fish but didn't particularly care for any other sports. Still, sometimes he tried to catch up on football at least.

"Your mom been nagging you again, sweetheart?"

His daughter only grinned. "Of course."

"Of course." Leopold Blanchard chuckled at his daughter's face. "You know she just worries about you."

"I know," Mary furrowed her brows in thought. "I just wish…"

"What do you wish, sweetheart?"

"Nothing daddy." Mary Margaret smiled at her father. She knew what she wished for but couldn't find the courage to say it. "Dinner's ready."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"I'm home," Mary Margaret called out upon entering the apartment she shared with Regina since the last three years. Not receiving an answer, she hung her coat on the coat rack, put her keys on the kitchen counter, and walked into the living room.

A wide smile lit up her face as she found Regina passed out on the couch, an open book in her lap and her reading glasses on her nose. She tiptoed to the sleeping woman and gently pried the book from her hands – Lori Nelson Spielman's 'The Life List' – before she moved her hand to take the glasses only to find a hand closing around her wrist.

"Hey there, book thief," Regina's dark eyes were grinning up at her, sleepy but alert.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Mary smiled back before lowering her head to peck Regina's lips.

"Mhmm." Regina's free hand found its way onto the small of her back and gently pulled her down on top of her. "I wish I wasn't so tired," she admitted with a yawn, her lips ghosting over Mary Margaret's cheek.

"It's okay, I'm rather tired myself and we have to get up early tomorrow."

"How could I forget," Regina groaned, making the woman on top of her giggle. "Zelena's called at least a dozen times while you were away. I think she's getting cold feet."

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah," Regina stroked her fingers along Mary's spine, drawing out a shiver. "She's just nervous as any bride-to-be. She loves Robin. She'd never leave him standing in front of the altar."

When her girlfriend fell silent for a while, Regina kissed her cheek. "Your mother?"

The slender woman only nodded against her girlfriend's chest.

"You know… maybe we should just tell them, M," Regina eventually stated, her voice barely above a whisper. "I mean, what can they possibly do to us? Maybe… maybe they'll be happy for us? For you?" She was pretty certain her own parents wouldn't be ecstatic about the matter of their relationship but Mary's? Eva and Leopold seemed to be more easygoing and open. Maybe they'd understand?

"We've been together for four years now, M," Regina continued, drawing figures on her girlfriend's back. "And living together for three. Maybe it's time to just come out with the truth, you know. After Zelena's wedding?"

"I just… I'm so afraid, Gina," Mary Margaret quietly confessed, burying her head in the crook of Regina's inviting neck. "I don't want them to look at me differently. But… I'll think about it. Promise."

"Come on," Regina playfully smacked Mary Margaret's ass. "Let's go to bed. I really don't fancy falling asleep on this dreadful thing again…"

Mary chuckled and climbed off of her girlfriend, holding out a hand to pull her to her feet once she stood. "I know. We'll really have to buy a new one like yesterday. Maybe we could go browse the furniture stores next week? I'm off early on Wednesday."

"Sounds like a plan," Regina let herself be pulled to her feet and wrapped her arms around her best friend and lover. "I may be too tired today but tomorrow night I won't promise to behave…"

"I'm counting on it."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"Regina," Mary Margaret peppered the woman's face with kisses, grinning at the way her nose scrunched up at the tickling sensation.

"5 minutes, MM, please, I beg you," Regina tried to bury herself under her pillow, not at all ready to get up.

"I'm afraid not, love," Mary Margaret's last kiss found receptive lips. "Zelena's already called twice."

"What time is it?" came Regina's muffled voice.

"Just turned 7."

"Argh."

"You're always so eloquent in the morning," Mary Margaret giggled. Regina was grumpy in the mornings and if she tried to hold a conversation with her, the responses she got were usually comprised of mere grunts. She'd gotten used to it though and had even started to find the quirk adorable.

"Love you, too," Regina mumbled before she finally forced herself to open her eyes and sit up. Today was her big sister's wedding day. Her nervous-wreck-sister's wedding day. It would not do to dwell under the warm covers. "All right, all right. I'm up," she conceded to her fate. "Call her and tell her I'll be there in about 40 minutes?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret smiled at her girlfriend of four years and got up. She was held back by a hand on her bicep though. She turned back around and raised a brow at Regina.

"You forgot something," Regina smirked at Mary Margaret and pointed a finger to her lips.

Grinning, Mary leaned in and softly claimed the full lips with her own, running the tip of her tongue over the scar that marred them. That little scar always pulled her in, drawing all of her focus to Regina's lips.

When a moan left Regina's throat, Mary let go off her and gave her girlfriend an apologetic look. "I can't guarantee for anything if we don't stop right now and your sister awaits you."

Nodding, Regina pecked the alluring pink lips once more and dragged herself into the bathroom. This would be a very long day, she knew it would.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"There you are," Cora was relieved to see her youngest arrive at the family manor. "Your sister is beginning to drive me crazy, Regina!"

"Mother," Regina briefly hugged her mother. "Where is she?"

"In her room. She's suddenly adamant that the dress reveals too much of her breasts. Just an hour ago she was complaining about the cake, stating she should've gone with the butter cream instead of the red velvet." Cora Mills rolled her eyes at remembering the scene Zelena had made. "I am glad you are finally here. There is so much left to do until the ceremony."

Regina simply nodded, already making her way toward the staircase and to her sister's old childhood room. Their parents had kept both their daughters' rooms as they'd been when they'd moved out, keeping them as their guestrooms whenever they visited and stayed overnight.

"Oh Regina dear?"

"Mother?"

"I assume you will be bringing a date?"

Regina shook her head and saw the disapproval in her mother's eyes.

"I told you explicitly to find an adequate-"

"I know you did," Regina frowned. Why had this to be so hard? Her face turned into a politely smiling mask. "But I didn't want to just invite anyone to accompany me to an event as important as my only sibling's wedding. I hope you understand."

Cora sighed. Her daughter's reasoning was logical but she knew Regina didn't actually mean it and only chose the words carefully to appease her. Regina had after all learned from the best – herself – how to move in certain circles of society and how to elegantly avoid topics she didn't want to talk about. It made her feel weirdly proud of Regina.

Cora didn't want to argue on Zelena's wedding day so she simply nodded and made her way to the garden where the reception and festivities would take place after the church ceremony. Decorations had still to be set up and the caterers needed to be shown where they could place the tables for the buffet.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"Zel?" Regina knocked on the doorframe and cautiously walked into her sister's old bedroom. The redhead was sitting on her bed, her hair still messy from sleep, wearing her wedding dress.

"Gina!" Zelena hopped onto her feet and drew herself at her sister, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy you're here! Mother's driving me crazy!"

"Is she now?" Regina chuckled, finding herself in a sort of dejavu.

"Don't make fun of me, Regina," her big sister jokingly warned her, finally letting her go. "Or I'll summon the wicked witch."

"I don't. It's just funny that mother said exactly the same thing about you only a few minutes ago."

"Hmpf," Zelena snorted. "She's one to talk. It's not her wedding day after all. She's not the one who chose the wrong cake and the wrong dre-"

"Nothing's wrong about the cake or the dress, Zelena," Regina tried to calm her sister down. "I know you want this day to be perfect sis but really nothing is. Your wedding, the red velvet and that wonderful dress? It all comes pretty close to perfect, Zel, if you ask me. And I helped you choose that dress, remember?"

Zelena hesitantly nodded, biting her lower lip.

"You, Zelena, will marry the man of your dreams in about four hours. And you'll look so gorgeous walking down that altar on daddy's arm, that I'll shed a tear or two. And you do know how much I hate it to cry in public."

"You're right," Zelena said more to herself than her younger sister. "You're right, I can do this." She gave Regina a nervous smile. "Help me out of the dress before I crumple it?"

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Three hours later at the apartment Regina shared with Mary Margaret, her girlfriend was almost done getting ready. Regina would be getting ready at her childhood home, staying at her sister's side. Mary Margaret therefore hadn't seen the dress her girl had chosen and was excited to lay her eyes on her. Regina was extravagantly dressed most of the time but she knew she'd wear something really special to her sister's wedding. There weren't a lot of things that could top Regina in a beautiful dress. 'Maybe Regina naked,' she thought with a smirk, applying a light shade of lipstick. She studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled. Today, she'd give Regina a run for her money. After all it wasn't fair if she would be the only one to reign in her hungry glances. No. Regina would have a hard time tearing her eyes off of her today, she'd made sure of that.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Regina hurried into the old church. She'd only just gotten Zelena to let her leave her side and the bells were about to toll, signalling the beginning of the ceremony. She made her way to the first row – close family of the bride and groom only – saddened that she couldn't sit next to her girlfriend. Alas, she wouldn't be sitting here for very long as Zelena had chosen her to be her maid of honor and she'd be standing throughout most of the ceremony.

"Finally," Cora released a relieved breath when Regina sat down next to her. "Is you're sister all right?"

Regina nodded. "She is. She wouldn't let me leave before daddy was there. Everything going smoothly so far?"

"Yes, surprisingly," Cora shook her head in disbelief. "I still don't get why they even invited her. You know, Robin's ex, that Marian girl. I just know she's still not over him…"

"It was their decision, mother. Robin said they were friends long before they were romantically involved and if Zelena gave her okay, I think we shouldn't pay her too much attention."

"He looks dashing, doesn't he?"

Regina followed her mother's gaze to the groom. Yes, Robin Hood was admittedly a handsome man but even if she didn't generally prefer women, he still wouldn't be her type. She'd only shared a bed with one man in her entire life and that had been Robin's cousin Graham. The time with him had been rather… enjoyable but he had nothing on her Mary Margaret.

"Regina?"

"Sorry mother. Yes, he looks rather handsome today."

"Maybe you and Graham could try agai-"

"Mother, please. Not now?"

Thankfully, the music began to play and everyone's eyes darted to the church's open double doors, waiting for the bride to arrive.

Regina used the moment to find Mary Margaret. Soon, her eyes found the other woman's form next to her parents a few rows back and she gulped at noticing how deliciously her dress hugged her every curve. 'Damn,' she thought, already envisioning herself helping her out of the gorgeous light blue dress later that day.

Then her father led her sister into the little chapel and she focused her attention on Zelena.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"That was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it, Mary Margaret?" Eva glanced at her daughter. "Maybe you should talk to David about-"

"Mom," Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. The wedding party had followed the bride and groom, now wife and husband, back to the Mills family manor. Currently everyone was at the reception, having a glass of champagne and raising toasts at the newlyweds. She however, wanted nothing more than to go to Regina. Her girlfriend was standing together with her family and she really liked what she saw of her dress from afar. It was a beautiful midnight blue and elegantly flowing around Regina's perfect figure. To Mary Margaret, the woman looked like a Greek goddess in the flesh, the style of her dress only enhancing that notion.

"You promised, Mary Margaret. You promised to at least make an effort."

"And I will talk to him later, it's barely early afternoon. You know the party will go well into the night." She saw that Regina had wandered further back into the garden and was waving her over and smiled. "Excuse me."

"You look-"

"You look-"

The two women laughed, their happiness reaching their eyes and making them sparkle with love.

"You look very beautiful, Mary Margaret," Regina's eyes approvingly ran over the length of her girlfriend's body. "Don't tell my sister but you look more beautiful than the bride herself."

"And you look like a goddess," Mary said with honesty, not a hint of a joke in her voice. "My goddess."

"I wish we could just cut the party short and steal away," Regina grinned, lacing her fingers through Mary Margaret's. They'd wandered far enough into the garden to have some privacy. Not enough for more than some hand holding but it was better than nothing. "And I wish I could dance with you later, show everyone whom you belong to."

"So I am your possession then, huh?" Mary Margaret caressed the back of Regina's hand with her thumb.

"Yes. Mine. And I am yours."

"I like that. Belonging to you." Mary's hazel eyes found Regina's brown, a hint of sorrow in them. "I wish I could dance with you as well. Right now I feel like blurting out to everyone that you are my girlfriend but it'd be a really selfish thing to do. Everyone would be way more interested in us than Zelena and Robin."

"And we should first come out to our families in private," Regina added, letting go of Mary Margaret's hand as she noticed that her mother was approaching them. "But," she added, "at the next wedding we will dance until our feet hurt. We won't back down again."

Mary smiled softly. "I'd like that."

"Regina dear!" Cora had finally reached them. She started to say something to her daughter but chose to first greet Eva's child. "Mary Margaret," she gave the young woman with the short black hair a polite smile. "Thank you for celebrating this special day with us. I like your dress, you'll have to tell me where you bought it, dear."

Mary Margaret was about to reply but was interrupted when Cora pounced on her daughter. "Regina dear! It's about time for your speech!"

"Oh," Regina almost choked on her champagne. "Oh, I completely forgot! Mother, MM." She nodded at two of the most important women in her life and hurried off towards the stage that would later house the live band her sister had booked.

"Does this thing work?"

Mary Margaret watched as Regina awkwardly tapped the microphone that had been set up for her. The guests chuckled.

"All right, I suppose it does." Regina smoothed down her dress and found her sister's eyes in the front of the crowd. Zelena was in the embrace of her new husband and looked happier than Regina had ever seen her. "My, Zel you look so beautiful tonight," she said, her voice laced with emotion.

Zelena blew her a kiss and snuggled closer into her groom.

Regina cleared her throat. "You know, when Zelena first brought home Robin, I couldn't believe what I saw. As most of you know, Robin is a very outdoorsy person who likes to spend most of his time frolicking in the woods." Everyone laughed at Regina's choice of words. Regina made a face. "My sister however – well, have you seen her? She loves nothing more than a good pair of heels and gets nervous at the mere idea of getting them dirty." Zelena playfully glared at her sister. "However, during the last two years, I saw miracles happen. I saw my sister go on a camping trip. I saw my brother-in-law wear a tuxedo and watch a play at the theatre. I saw two people fall helplessly in love. Zelena, Robin. I am forever grateful that the two of you found each other. You are like two halves of a whole." The crowd started cheering. "Oh and one last thing. Robin. You know I love you like a brother already. But. Hurt my sister and I will rip your heart out." And with a wink at her brother-in-law, she placed the mic back in its stand and left the stage, pulling her sister into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you sis."

"Love you too, little sis," Zelena kissed Regina's cheek and squeezed her a last time before letting her husband take over with the hugging.

"Thanks, Regina. That was... lovely. And I promise I'll never do anything to hurt your sister, at least not intentionally."

"I know," Regina grinned at the man who looked slightly uncomfortable in his suit. "I prefer your heart where it is."

"Me too."

"Well," Regina looked at the newlyweds. "You should open the buffet, Little John looks hungry enough to eat one of the other guests."

Robin chuckled at the mention of one of his best friends. "Yes, I suppose you might be right."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ I know I was supposed to update before writing this but I simply couldn't get the idea out of my head. Yet I am sure all of you SnowQueen fanatics will be happy about this one as well.

As always, please leave me a review, tell me your thoughts and wishes.

PS.: I have the second chapter ready to upload (: might upload it a little later this week - or possibly today - if the story garners some interest.


	2. Not your usual breakfast

The festivities went smoothly so far and everyone seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. As of now, the live band had just started making music and most people were dancing. The bride and groom had already shared the first dance of the evening and the father-daughter dance had taken place as well. Regina was just talking to one of her and Zelena's best friends, Kathryn, when she saw in the corner of her eye how David Spencer approached Mary Margaret.

Her blonde friend followed her gaze and sighed.

"Gina, you and Mary really have to tell people, you know?" She gave Regina's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "How long will you go on and watch how men unabashedly make googly eyes at her while the two of you can't even share a dance?"

Regina frowned as she watched the handsome man lead her girlfriend onto the dancefloor, one of his large hands on her hip. Contrary to herself, Mary Margaret had had more than one relationship with a man, Regina being her first woman. She knew it was dumb but she couldn't help the fear that one day a David Spencer or another man would just come and take her girl away from her.

"I know," Regina said, trying to keep her gaze on Kathryn instead of the dance floor. "But she's afraid of her parents' reaction and I don't want to pressure her…"

"That's nonsense Regina and you know it. You've been together for four years for fucks sake. And if we're talking about parents already, I'm sure yours will be worse. Your mother at least."

"I know that, Kat. I do. And we've talked earlier already, Mary and I. We'll figure out how to tell them. Soon. We promised each other that we'd dance at the next wedding until our feet hurt."

"All right. But no backing out, love," Kathryn smiled at Regina. "The two of you are perfect for each other and you should be open about it. Secrecy is fine and exciting for a while but that phase is long over."

"Regina," August Booth approached the two friends, followed by Frederick, Kathryn's husband of two years. "I was hoping I could steal you for a dance?"

"Of course," Regina politely accepted his hand. August was a good man and if she wasn't head over heals in love with Mary Margaret – and more gay than bisexual – she'd honestly have to think about going on a date with him.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"They make a beautiful couple," Cora gestured at Mary Margaret and David.

Eva Blanchard nodded joyfully. "They do. As do your Regina and Mr. Booth."

"I have noticed, Eva. He'd make a good party. Mr. Booth and his father's boat builder's yard has been very successful as of late. I wouldn't mind if Regina's attentions fell on him."

"David has had a crush on our Mary since forever," Eva watched as the couple moved over the dancefloor. "And he's opening his own veterinary practice this month."

Eva and Cora's friendship was an unusual one. The two women loved to gossip about other people's offspring together but secretly – or not so secretly – talked with others over their mutual children behind each other's back. They'd always tried to out-do each other and while first it had been about their toys, then their grades and husbands, now it was all about their girls. However, if things got rough, the two women would undoubtedly stand by each other.

"Your Zelena looks really happy," Eva stated, her eyes flickering back to her friend instead of the happenings on the dancefloor.

"She does," Cora agreed with a content smile. Her eldest daughter was married to a successful business man. That she was happy was a nice and welcome plus. "I hope they will have good news for me soon. I know how much Zelena is looking forward to motherhood. Maybe after their honeymoon…"

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

David guided his partner from the dancefloor, his face glowing. He'd been in love with Mary Margaret since high school and he felt that maybe, the woman was finally starting to feel the same. He'd been able to dance with her through four songs until she stated that she needed a break.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked gallantly, his hand on the small of her back.

To his disappointment Mary Margaret took a step forward and away from his touch. But she smiled at him and that gave him hope. "I uh-" The short-haired woman was about to decline when Kathryn Nolan grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, calling a short "Excuse us" at David.

"Kathryn? Kathryn, stop."

Kathryn ignored the other woman and just pulled her with her until they'd reached a relatively quiet place a small distance from the other guests and their curious ears.

"Kathryn, what-"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard," Kathryn looked at her with a glare. "Notice anything, anything at all?"

Mary Margaret just stared at the blonde wide-eyed.

"Maybe the absence of a certain person?"

Finally, it clicked and Mary let her gaze sweep over the crowd, not finding the face it was looking for.

"Regina watched you dance and flirt with that guy for 20 minutes! Really, MM, four dances in a row?"

"She's not mad, is she?" A worried frown had replaced the confused look on Mary's face.

"Mad? No. Even though she should be," Kathryn sighed. "She's sad however. Left the garden with tears in her eyes after her ONE dance with August."

Mary Margaret groaned, her heart beating faster at the guilt she suddenly felt. Regina had always been a little bit insecure because of being her first female partner and she had just pretty much rubbed it into her face by sharing several dances with David, David with the big puppy eyes and feelings for her.

"Did you see where she went?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I didn't see her but I have a pretty good idea where she's gone to." She gave Mary Margaret a stern look. "Make it up to her, okay? She's probably gone into the backyard. We used to play there as kids, at the river. There's a little bridge going over it and I'd bet my underpants that you'll find her there."

"Thanks, Kathryn."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Mary Margaret made her way around the huge house as quickly as she could wearing her dress and stilettos. Once she rounded the corner and entered the backyard, she felt relief flood her at seeing Regina on the bridge in the distance, her elbows atop of the railing.

"Regina," her breathing was labored when she finally reached her girlfriend. The glassy brown eyes immediately told her that she'd cried and she felt her heart clench at the sight, knowing that she was responsible for her love's sadness.

Regina didn't answer. She continued looking at the water, watching as it made its way along the stony river bed.

"Regina." Mary Margaret walked up behind her and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her waist, closing her hands above Regina's stomach. She leaned her front into her girlfriend's back and breathed in the smell of her long ebony locks. "Regina. I am so so sorry. I didn't think. You have to believe me when I say that I want no one but you. I'm done with men. And women. I love you and only you."

She felt how Regina took a deep breath and waited for her to say something. Eventually, she turned around in Mary's embrace, leaning her back against the bridge.

"I know that, M. It's just, it hurts so much seeing other people touch you… especially him. And-" Regina broke off, her body shaken by violent sobs. "And I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…"

"You won't have to find out, Regina," Mary Margaret met the dark sad eyes with confidence, coming to a decision. "Because that next wedding, the wedding we promised to dance at? That wedding will be ours."

Regina looked at her girlfriend like a dear staring at the headlights of a car. Had she just heard right? "What… what are you saying Mary Margaret?" she sniffed, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I'm saying," Mary Margaret sank to one knee in front of Regina and clasped her hands in her own. "No, I'm asking you, to marry me, Regina Mills. I'm asking you to become my wife. Would… would you marry me?" Mary mumbled the last words, suddenly nervous. Would Regina even want to-

"Yes," Regina beamed at her kneeling girlfriend. "Yes, I will marry you."

A face splitting smile lit up Mary Margaret's face as well as she scrambled back onto her feet and held Regina's face in between her hands, kissing her with passion, tenderness and love.

The two women were gone from the wedding party for almost an hour, their disappearance not only registering on Kathryn and David's minds.

- **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM** -

"Where have you been, Regina? August was looking for you, you know."

Regina sighed. She'd only just parted ways with her girlfriend – her fiancee! – and her mother was already pouncing on her. She was glad that soon the whole charade would be over, even if it meant that her mother would probably never again exchange a single word with her.

"I didn't feel well," she tried a half-truth. "I was in the backyard, getting some air without all the noise mingled into it."

"You haven't seen your room-mate perchance? Eva was looking for Mary Margaret earlier."

"She was worried and came looking for me," Regina admitted to her mother. "She should be back though."

Cora merely nodded. "Well, go talk to August when you get the chance dear." Then, her mother left her to her own devices.

It was only a minute later when Zelena's voice echoed through the garden and Regina approached the stage to see what her sister was up to.

"Ladies," Zelena practically squealed. "If you're single, please step up to the front of the stage and get ready for catching my beautiful bouquet. Let's see who's wedding we will next dance at!"

Regina made her way into the crowd and to Mary Margaret's side, nudging her gently into the rips and giving her a smile.

"All right, get ready girls!" Zelena turned her back to the gathered ladies and threw her bridal bouquet in a high arc.

"Ow," Regina cursed as the bridal bouquet practically hit her in the face, both herself and Mary Margaret too late to catch it before it made contact.

"Well, it seems we have two brides-to-be!" Zelena happily exclaimed to the cheers of her guests.

Regina and Mary blushed while a little further back, their mothers exchanged pleased grins, both seeing their daughters walk down the isle, both of them seeing a handsome and successful lad waiting in front of the altar. If only they knew…

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

The day after the wedding started with a pounding headache for Regina. She'd participated in a drinking game with Robin and Graham and was now facing the inevitable consequences. Still, a sleepy smirk appeared on Regina's pained face: She'd beaten the guys and that was definitely worth a light hangover.

She wasn't surprised that the pillow next to her own was empty. Mary Margaret liked to get up early and was probably up for a few hours already.

'Mary Margaret', Regina groaned as she remembered her girlfriend's expression when she'd driven them home. She'd been pissed. Pissed at her for taking the boys' challenge and getting drunk. Pissed that Regina was not going to be able to appreciate the effort she'd made with choosing the dress.

"Shit," Regina cursed loudly, wincing at the volume of her own voice. Her head really hurt.

Somehow, she managed to get herself dressed and dragged her sorry ass into the living area. She found her girlfriend standing in front of the sink, staring out of the window.

Taking a deep breath, Regina squared her shoulders like a boxer about to enter the ring and cautiously approached the woman she loved.

"MM," she said quietly but as cheerful as she could muster in her current condition. "Good morning."

Mary Margaret turned around to face Regina and raised a fine eyebrow at the sheepish smile she was now giving her.

"There are some waffles left," Mary said unimpressed, pointing at a plate on the counter.

"Mary Margaret, I'm not hungry, I want to-"

The glare she gave her silenced Regina.

"Gods, I'm an asshole, MM," Regina said with genuine regret, trying to get her girlfriend to meet her eyes. "I am sorry, Mary. Deeply sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Let me make it up to you?"

In the corner of her eye Mary Margaret saw the sad and apologetic look on Regina's face and felt herself soften. She'd never managed to stay mad at her for long. It was as if Regina's presence turned a switch in her head.

She sighed and finally met Regina's dark brown eyes. "I'm not really mad, Regina. Just… disappointed, I guess. I was really looking forward to last night and then you went and let yourself be dragged into the boys' stupid drinking game."

"I know, MM." Regina looked at her feet. "I should've said 'no'."

"Well, at least I'm not the bride. I don't think Zelena was happy with her wedding night... Robin was knocked out cold."

"Ouch," Regina could almost feel her brother-in-law's pain. Her sister could be cross at people for a very long time… "I hereby promise that our wedding night won't be anything like this. If you'll still have me of course."

Mary Margaret smiled and held out her arms. Relieved, Regina stepped into them and the two women embraced each other. "I really am sorry, MM." Regina's warm breath hit Mary's neck and the woman felt a pleasurable shiver run through her body.

"You know," Regina held her even tighter and started gently nibbling on her neck. "Suddenly I'm not at all hungover anymore. And… I am rather hungry..."

"Oh," Mary Margaret's breath hitched at the sensations Regina's lips were eliciting. "I… uhm- like I said, I made waffles. There are-"

"I'm not in the mood for waffles," Regina's tongue left a wet trail on Mary's pale flesh.

"I could- I could make you some eggs if you'd prefer," Mary managed to offer between moans.

"Nothing what I had in mind either," Regina said, her voice husky and grinning against her girl's neck. "I'm hungry for… mhmm, you."

And without giving her a warning, Regina lifted Mary Margaret onto the countertop, causing the slightly younger woman to yelp in surprise.

"I want you for breakfast," Regina stepped in between Mary Margaret's legs and licked her lips. Then, she slowly moved down into a squat, taking her girlfriend's pants with her. Fortunately, Mary Margaret had still been in her PJs, which meant that she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath.

Not breaking eye contact, Regina kissed her way up each of her smooth legs, making sure to take her sweet time at her thighs. She felt Mary Margaret tremble beneath her when she used her hands to further spread her legs. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's clit, making her hips buck into her.

"Regina, please," Mary whimpered, her hands flying from the countertop to Regina's shoulders, holding onto them for dear life.

Regina ran her tongue through the moist slit once. Then, after looking up into Mary's darkened green eyes, hazy with lust and desire, she delved in.

Regina really enjoyed this morning's breakfast, making her lover climax three times before surrendering to her pleas to stop, Mary Margaret convincingly stating that she would burst if she had yet another orgasm.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Until late in the afternoon, Mary and Regina spent the day cuddled together on their uncomfortable couch, doing nothing but enjoying each other's closeness.

Regina's eyes were closed as Mary Margaret caressed each tiny part of skin of her face with her fingertips, once in a while adding a sweet peck into the mix. Here, with her head in Mary Margaret's lap, Regina was as relaxed as she would ever be.

"Sometimes," Regina whispered with her eyes still closed. "Sometimes I wish you were a blanket in which I could wrap myself up every day and night. This though, right now? It's a very close second."

Mary grinned at her fiancée's words and laid a kiss on her supple lips. Sometimes, Regina could be so cheesy and romantic and she absolutely loved it. Loved her.

"I love you, Gina."

A knock on their door startled the two women and made them jump apart, both of them immediately missing the others' warmth.

"I'll go," Regina kissed Mary's soft lips and squeezed her thigh, motioning for her to stay seated.

"Mrs. Blanchard," Regina was surprised to see Mary Margaret's mother on the other side of the door. "Please come in, Mary's in the living room."

"Regina," the older woman greeted her politely. It wasn't that she didn't like Cora's youngest. She just felt that if Regina wasn't there, her daughter might've moved on with her life already and found a good husband. With Regina in the picture though, she sometimes thought of her daughter as a teenager. Who after all still shared an apartment with their best friend at 26?

"Mom," Mary Margaret rose from her seat on the couch to give her mother a quick hug. "That's a surprise." And it really was. Her mother seldom went out of her way to visit their apartment.

"Oh, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by," Eva stated, giving her daughter a once-over. "Are these pyjamas you're wearing? It is half past 4 already!"

"I uhm…" Mary blushed under her mother's scrutiny. "Yes, these are my pyjamas."

"We were still tired from my sister's wedding yesterday, so we decided to just relax today and have a 'pyjama party' on the couch," Regina stepped in to explain, seeing that her girl wasn't comfortable. "It was pretty much my idea."

"Well," Eva Blanchard raised a stern brow at Regina. "I suppose at this time of day there's no point to change into something else any longer…"

Mary sent Regina a grateful look. "Can I make you a coffee, mom?"

"Oh no, dear. I'll be on my way, your father and I wanted to go and visit Cora and Henry for a spell, see how cleaning up was coming along." She moved to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh and Mary. I invited Ruth and George to dinner this Wednesday. They're bringing David and James and I expect you to be there at 6." And without waiting for any possible protests, she was gone as quick as she'd come.

Mary groaned and buried her head in Regina's shoulder as soon as the door had closed on her mother.

"Wednesday is going to be busy, I assume. Do you want to reschedule couch hunting?"

"No! No, Gina. We're going to buy a new couch. And you're coming with me. To my parents." Mary Margaret looked into Regina's startled face, her dark eyes filled with curiosity and worry. She didn't mean what she thought right? Not with the Spencers there…

"I'm going to introduce you formally as my girlfriend and fiancée, Regina. I'm tired of this. I want them to know that I don't need a man, that I'm already perfectly happy. With you. So, accompany me?"

"Of course," Regina softly smiled at Mary even though she felt slightly frightened at the thought of 'meeting' the parents. She hoped it worked out all right. Mary loved her parents deeply. She wasn't sure if she'd really choose her if she had to.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Monday and Tuesday flew by and soon it was Wednesday, the day of truth and revelations.

For now though, both Regina and Mary Margaret were browsing through the second big furniture store that day, plopping down on every couch that looked inviting. They'd been surprised how many couches there were that looked comfortable but were anything but. Why disguise a couch as comfy when it wasn't?

Mary watched as Regina sat down on another couch only to see her jump up with a disgusted expression not a second later. She chuckled at her girlfriend's grumpy face.

"Not the one, I assume?"

"Definitely not," Regina grumbled, rubbing her butt. "I didn't think this would be so hard – pun intended…"

Mary grinned and in a bout of courage gently stroked a hand over Regina's ass.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Regina's dark eyes nervously flitted through the room and her open show of affection. Romantic affection.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret smiled, kissing the corner of a blushing Regina's lips. "Just thought I'd get a taste of our life after tonight. I must say I like it."

Regina arched a brow.

"I like claiming what is mine," Mary mischievously ran a finger over Regina's parted lips. "Plus, that sales clerk over there was definitely checking you out."

Regina smirked. "Oh I noticed. He's been quite… open with his stares…"

"Of course you did," Mary leaned into her girlfriend and kissed her beautiful lips, running her tongue lightly over the small scar.

"Regina?"

The two women jumped apart at the familiar voice.

"Mary Margaret?"

Zelena stood right in front of the pair, arms crossed in front of her chest and an unreadable expression on her face. She looked kind of… angry though.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here!" the redhead started to rant, glaring at her younger sister. "You and Mary Margaret-"

"Stop it, Zelena," Regina said through gritted teeth, tightly clasping Mary's hand in her own. "Don't say anything you might regret. There's nothing wrong with two women being together and I love her. I-"

"Regina," Zelena caught her sister's arm. "Would you please let me finish what I wanted to say? I wasn't about to tell you off for being with a woman. I'm just… disappointed."

"Disap-"

"Regina." Regina quieted back down. "Thank you, your highness… now. I am merely sad and disappointed that you wouldn't trust me, your own sister, to be okay with it. I can't believe this is how I had to find out! How long have you been together? Why didn't you tell me, Gina?"

"You don't mind?" Regina asked wide-eyed.

"I don't. Not at all. Why would I if my little sis is happy?" Zelena said, her voice laced with hurt at the accusation. "You are happy, aren't you?"

"I am," a big smile lit up Regina's features as she squeezed the hand she held in her own.

"That's everything I need to know. If you're happy – I am happy. It's that easy Regina."

Regina beamed at her sister and let go of Mary Margaret to properly embrace her. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Zelena."

"And I'm sorry you felt the need to hide this from me."

"I just... I didn't know how you'd react and you're the most important person in my life, Zel. After Mary…"

"After?" Zelena asked in mock offense. Then she chuckled. "Poor Graham. The guy's still wondering how to get you back. Even after all these years. And there he doesn't even have the right…'package' to win you over…"

Zelena accompanied them through the rest of the couches section, learning everything she could think to ask about her sister's relationship.

She was shocked that they'd been together for four years without anyone noticing and more than a little hurt that her sister had confided in Kathryn instead of her. Still, she was happy for the couple and glad when they told her they'd tell Mary's parents that night and Regina would tell their own right after. She did understand their fears though. Both of their parents weren't easy people and especially their mothers were rather conservative about such things as love, sexuality and children. They would not be over the moon over their daughters' revelation.

"You know I'll be there to support you when you tell mother and father tonight, G," Zelena promised with a squeeze to her sister's shoulder. "Text me when you're on your way. I'll have to go now. Robin and I are meeting for his lunch break. Good luck."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"How do I look? Do you think it's too much cleavage, I-"

"Regina," Mary Margaret closed the zipper of the elegant black dress Regina had chosen and laid a soft kiss on the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades. "You my love, look absolutely gorgeous. Don't stress yourself so much over this. My parents have actually met you before, remember?"

Regina nodded and caught Mary's eyes in the tall mirror. "It's just... it feels as if I am meeting them for the first time. You know? After tonight I'll be a different person to them."

"Probably," Mary walked around Regina and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You'll be the woman who corrupted their little princess."

"Mary!" Regina didn't think the joke was that funny. What she'd just said probably was exactly what Eva and Leopold Blanchard would be thinking. She gringed at the thought.

"We'll be okay," Mary smiled at her fiancée, the woman she loved above all else. "No matter what happens, we will still have each other. Shouldn't I be the nervous wreck anyway?"

Regina chuckled. "You should. But I know you better than you do yourself it seems. I know you are the calmest when you're the most anxious and nervous. So. How are you really feeling? You know you can't hide from me."

Regina turned around so she could see her fiancée's face without the mirror's reflection in between.

"I… I'm afraid, Regina," Mary Margaret finally admitted.

"Don't be," Regina softly said, intertwining the fingers of her hands behind Mary's neck, gently caressing the pale skin.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ : So, family dinner ahead. What do you think will be the reactions?

And how did you like our little smut scene? ;)

P.S.: I decided to post this earlier than announced - for the lovely reviews I got from some of my 'regulars'. I love you guys, seriously. Each time I recognize a reviewer name I do a little happy dance. Thanks for staying with me. Thanks also go to my new readers - I'd love to learn your nicknames.


	3. Getting 'footsy'

"Mary Margaret, sweetheart," Eva beamed at her daughter, happy with the outfit she'd chosen. Her daughter was wearing dark elegant pants, a white button-down blouse with tiny black dots, and a black cardigan that highlighted her waist. She kissed her daughter's cheeks and when she pulled back laid eyes on Regina for the first time that evening. Regina who wore a dress that spectacularly showed off several of her womanly features… Not only had Mary Margaret brought her friend uninvited but Regina was obviously also dressed to attract the Spencer boys' attention.

Still, Eva politely greeted Regina. "Regina, dear, it is such a surprise to see you. Mary didn't tell me you would be accompanying her."

"Mrs. Blanchard," Regina smiled at the older woman, feeling her nerves. "I hope it is okay that I came along. Mary Margaret invited me and I thoug-"

"Of course of course," Eva glossed over her shock and mild anger at Mary's actions. She would have a word with her daughter as soon as possible… "We have more than enough food and room. And you know you are always welcome here."

"Thank you," Regina hesitantly followed Mary Margaret into her childhood home, no longer sure that doing this tonight was a good idea. Or even doing it at all…

"Daddy," Mary kissed her father's cheek. Leopold Blanchard was as usual sitting in his armchair. Today though, he was surrounded by several men. George, James and David Spencer were sitting on the sofa, all three of them politely getting up to greet the ladies.

"Oh, you brought Regina," Leopold got up and gave the young woman's hand a quick squeeze before sitting back down. He'd always liked Henry's youngest.

"Hello Mr. Blanchard," Regina smiled at Mary's father. She watched as Mary Margaret exchanged pleasantries with the Spencer men and was soon approached by David's identical twin, James.

"Ah, Regina Mills," James took her hand and instead of shaking it kissed her knuckles. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, James," Regina replied, aware of Mary's somewhat angry glare at him. She quickly retracted her hand and moved to her girlfriend's side.

"How is your sister doing?" George asked, scratching his almost bald head in thought. "Did she and Robin leave already?"

"No," Regina shook her head. "They're leaving for their honeymoon tomorrow night. Robin had to take care of some things at work."

"Ah, well," George chuckled. "Maybe they'll come back home with big news, huh?"

Regina smiled. "Maybe. But first they'll be gone for two weeks. I wish I could go with them, I heard France is lovely at this time of the year."

It was then that Ruth and Eva walked into the room, announcing that dinner was ready, the former greeting the two girls.

All of them settled into the dining room, Mary Margaret disappointed at the fact that she had been placed between David and Ruth, Regina sitting between James and George on the opposite side of the table. She was sure that she saw how her mother and Ruth shared a secretive smile.

'Great, now both of them want to set me up with David.'

Regina must've noticed her frown because a moment later, when everyone had started eating, her bare foot rubbed against Mary's thigh, startling her and making her drop her fork which fell onto her plate with a loud clatter.

Everyone's eyes moved to her and Mary Margaret heavily blushed, although she wasn't quite sure what from; the embarrassment or the way Regina's toes were moving in between her legs.

She mumbled a quiet "Sorry" to the table before her eyes met Regina's. Her girlfriend was grinning at her, a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes.

Of course Regina would have the idea to give her a footjob at her parents' dinner table, surrounded by old family friends.

Mary Margaret tried to act normal and indulge in polite conversation but found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but the sensations Regina was able to elicit with her foot alone or the fact that she had to control her breathing. She was not used to keeping it shut inside, to being quiet…

Her fingers clenched almost painfully around her silverware as one of Regina's toes hit a particularly sweet spot, pushing her over the edge. She groaned, her cheeks growing red as she once more found herself at the center of attention.

"Are you all right, Mary?" David asked, bringing a hand to her forearm. "You look… feverish."

At his words, Regina chuckled, unable to hold it back. Her face turned serious once more when everyone's eyes were now trained on her. "It uh… it's probably nothing," she stuttered out, finally withdrawing her foot and wriggling it back into its discarded pump. "We uh, we had Chinese for lunch. Sometimes Mary Margaret feels slightly flushed afterwards. I told her not to indulge in it anymore after the last time but she wouldn't hear."

"Yes, Regina's right," Mary raised a brow at Regina, mouthing 'Really, Chinese?'. "I feel fine though. Dinner was really… satisfying."

"That's good," Eva stated, looking at her only child. "You know, David told us earlier that he still needs a date to accompany him to the Miner's Day ball..."

"I do," the blonde man sitting at Mary's side slightly blushed. "I would love to take you?"

"I uh," Mary hesitated for a moment. She looked into Regina's dark eyes and nodded. This was it. "I actually already have a date, David. I am sorry."

"Oh, I uh, I understand."

"Well, I for one don't," Eva looked at her daughter accusatory. "Who ever are you going with?"

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "I'm going with Regina," she finally found the courage to say.

Eva Blanchard chuckled behind her hand. "Oh, I get it. Well, that's easily resolved. Regina can go with James, right dear? So both of you will have a date."

Mary Margaret saw James inch closer to her girl in the corner of her eye. He didn't get the chance to offer his company to the beautiful Mills daughter before Mary blurted out: "Regina IS my date, mother." She reached over the table, finding Regina's hand already waiting for her own. Quickly, she intertwined their fingers together. "Regina and I, we're not just friends. Never really were. We've been together for four years now and I love her." Regina gave her hand a squeeze. "We're also engaged since a couple of days."

The six people they were sitting at the table with each had different expressions on their faces.

James was openly leering at the two young women, probably fantasizing about things he could only dream of.

David was staring at the girl he'd had a crush on since pretty much forever, his eyes holding the disappointment of losing the last shreds of hope of ever being with her.

Ruth and George looked surprised. Mary Margaret wasn't sure but she thought she saw a trace of disgust on his features. His wife actually smiled now, happy that a girl she'd seen grow up had found love, in whatever form it might've come.

And Leopold and Eva? Both of them looked more than a little shocked at the bomb their only child had just dropped at them. Both of them seemed hurt, although Mary couldn't tell why. Her mother seemed angry but also… guilty.

"Where did I do wrong raising you?" she looked at her daughter dumbfounded. "Is it because I spent too much time with you? Because I let you play with action figures and let you wear trousers to Sunday school?"

"Mom, it's not your fault," Mary frowned at the implied notion that it was a mistake, her falling in love with this beautiful woman who had now come around the table and placed her hands on her shoulders. "People are born this way. I was born bisexual, there's nothing you could've done to change that. I love Regina and she loves me. We want to spend our lives together. Can't you see it for what it is?"

"Leave my house, now," Eva yelled at her daughter, getting off her chair and pointing towards the doorframe. "You are no longer welcome here. And to think I raised you to be a good Christian, a good wife to a good man. Get out!"

Mary practically jumped out of her chair and threw herself into Regina's arms, a sobbing mess.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" Regina glared at the woman who had hurt her girl, her love. "We haven't! She's still the child you raised and she still believes in your god. The only thing that's changed is that she chose to let you know the rest of her…"

Fuming, she tightly held her fiancée and guided her out of the house and into the car. "MM," she whispered, crouching down next to the open passenger door. "It'll be okay, baby. You hear me? Everything will be okay. I love you." She pecked Mary's lip and wiped the tears from her cheeks; then, she made her way around the car and behind the steering wheel.

"Take me home," Mary Margaret mumbled, her voice exhausted and teary. And Regina started the ignition and did just that.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Mary Margaret had argued with her but eventually Regina had managed to persuade the woman to stay in bed at their apartment while she made a quick visit to her parents. She'd called Zelena earlier to let her know how things went with the Blanchards and to give her an estimated time when she would get to Mills Manor.

Now, Regina was pacing the front yard of her childhood home, nervous about going inside. Outing themselves to Mary's family had been a total disaster and Regina was positive that her mother at least would react even worse…

"G, there you are," Zelena wrapped her sister in a big hug. "I'm sorry about the Blanchards, little sis. But just remember, you've already got one member of your family on your side."

"I know, thank you Zel, really. I'm not sure if I could do this alone and Mary… Well, I really didn't want to take her. She's been crying without a pause for two hours straight before she finally fell asleep."

"Like I said, you can always count on me."

Regina nodded and seized her sister's hand. Hand in hand, just like over ten years ago, they walked into the Manor.

They quickly found their parents in the living room. Cora was reading a book while their father watched a movie.

"Hi," Regina greeted her parents, a big lump in her throat.

"Regina, Zelena," their mother put her book down, smiling at her girls. "What a surprise. Both of you here – is something the matter?" Her gaze fell onto the girls' intertwined hands.

"Are the two of you all right?" Henry asked, pausing his movie.

Zelena nudged her sister's side. "Regina wants to tell you something. And before she does, I want you to know that she has my full support. I got her back in this."

"Okay?" Cora drawled out, really curious now."What is it Regina?"

"You know you can tell us anything," Henry added with a reassuring smile.

'There goes.' Regina's eyes darted from her mother to her father and back. "I'm a lesbian. Always have been. Graham was a… slip, an 'experiment' somehow…"

Her parents remained silent, only staring at her with open mouths. "I uh… I have a partner, a fiancée actually."

"Mary Margaret," Cora breathed out before Regina could fill in the blanks. "I am right, am I not?"

Regina nodded, bracing herself for what was about to come.

"About time you told us, honey," Henry simply stated, getting up and drawing his daughter into a short hug.

"You knew?" Cora looked at her husband with accusation. "How did you know? Since when?"

Henry chuckled. "Knew since she had her first real crush. Remember that summer when Regina was 14?" Cora nodded. "Well, I am sure we didn't go to the ice café weekly because of the ice."

"Ingrid, Anna and Elsa's aunt?"

"The one and only."

Regina blushed as she remembered that particular summer. Oh how she'd practically stalked the woman… Even today, she still had a soft spot for Ingrid Fisher.

"Well Regina," her mother began, approaching her youngest child. "This comes as a surprise – to me at least – but from where I stand, this changes nothing. You'll still give me grandchildren, right?"

"Yes, mama, yes," Regina had happy tears in her eyes as she moved into her mother's arms. They didn't hug often as Cora was rather reserved but when they did, Regina usually felt like coming home. "Thank you. Thank you so much for accepting me the way I am."

"Don't thank me, not for that," Cora let go of her daughter. "So, you and Mary Margaret Blanchard. How long has this been going on? And you're engaged?"

"We're dating for four years now. And Mary proposed to me at Zel's wedding," a bright smile lit up Regina's face as she thought about her fiancée.

"I'm happy for you child," Cora smiled, sitting back down and picking up her book. "Well, if there's nothing else – I'd like to go back to my novel as long as I can. I'll have to start planning another wedding after all."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Little shorter than the first two but this was the right place to cut. So both of the girls are out to their parents with totally different and I'd say unexpected reactions. What do you think? And what about the footjob? (If you want to see one done right, watch the second episode of You Me Her - you'll find it on YouTube)

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. It warms my heart to know people are enjoying what I write.


	4. Cameras and Colors

Mary Margaret awoke when Regina sat down on the bed with a tray that held orange juice, cut up fruit and pancakes.

"Hey, good morning," Regina sat down the tray and caressed a pale cheek.

"Regina," Mary looked at the alarm clock and then back at her girlfriend. "You're… up?"

"Of course I am," Regina pecked the tip of her nose. "I know which time you usually wake up and I wanted to be there for you."

Mary's heart warmed at her girl's sacrifice. Because knowing Regina, this was a sacrifice.

"So, I made your favorite buttermilk pancakes, made some fresh orange juice and a fruit salad," Regina moved the loaded tray onto the mattress in front of Mary. "Eat, MM."

"I'm really not hungry, Gina," Mary Margaret felt guilty about it. Regina had made such an effort to make her feel good. But she didn't.

Regina pressed her lips to Mary's thigh. "Eat. I won't leave before you do and you know I have to go to work."

"Oh god!" Mary sat up so quickly, she almost pushed over the glass of orange juice. "I gotta-"

"I've taken care of it," Regina pushed her back into the pillows. "I called in sick for you. They already have a substitute."

Her first reflex was to be angry at Regina for meddling in her affairs. But, she then decided, it was a sweet gesture and Regina was only concerned about her, trying to help her in her own protective way. "Thank you," she leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're welcome. Now – eat."

Mary Margaret groaned but finally started nibbling on a piece of pancake. And somehow, after the first bite, her appetite came back to her. Soon she had eaten everything on the two plates.

"Huh, it seems I can leave now," Regina kissed her fiancée, her lips lingering. "I'll try to get home early today."

"You don't have to, baby, I won't break."

"I know you won't." Regina kissed her once more. "I just love you and want to come home as soon as I can to make love to my future wife."

"Hmm, sounds promising," Mary Margaret drew her in for a longer, deeper kiss. "I love you, too. Have a good day at work."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Cora had always wanted for her daughter to follow in her footsteps and one day become the mayor of Storybrooke and maybe even the senator of Maine. Regina however had never shown real interest in politics and pursued her own dream.

Today, she was a successful photographer booked by magazines, advertising companies and private customers alike. Especially during the summer months her planner was usually filled to the brim. There were only two shootings today though, so she was pretty sure she'd be home early to spend the rest of the Thursday with her girl.

"Lean your head on his shoulder," she instructed the young and beautiful model. "Yes, that's it, directly beneath his chin." She smiled to herself as she took the shot; she loved taking perfect moments and freezing them in time. It didn't matter to her if it were families or models – Regina loved her job. "Great. I believe we're done. You can change back into your own clothes."

The models thanked her for her patience and Regina simply nodded. She'd encountered enough young models to know that they were often nervous and inexperienced. It didn't mean that with just a little help, the photos couldn't turn out great anyway.

She quickly changed batteries, packed up all of her equipment, and headed off to her next appointment, newborn photos of Ashley and Thomas' little daughter Alexandra. She was particularly looking forward to that one; newborn sessions were one of her favorites. She loved capturing the essence of what made out humanity and thought she found much of it in a peacefully sleeping, naked infant.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"I'm home," Regina called out upon entering the apartment. Before she could even look around though, two arms encircled her from behind and a body pressed against her back.

"I missed you." Mary accentuated each of her words with a kiss to Regina's exposed neck. Her dark hair was in a ponytail, allowing her unhindered access to the sensitive skin at the base of her head.

Regina felt goosebumps rise on her skin and a tingle shoot into her lower abdomen. "I missed you, too." She turned around in Mary's embrace and kissed her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I do," her girlfriend nodded, latching her mouth onto her collarbone. "The promise of sex might've cheered me up, you know."

"Mhmm," Regina moaned as Mary sucked on her skin, probably marking her with a little love bite. "I think I can be of help with that."

She lifted a squealing Mary off the ground, the short-haired woman's legs instinctively wrapping around her waist, her hands clasping shut behind her neck. Regina's fingers gently kneaded the well toned ass she held in her hands and Mary responded by arching her hips into her.

"Gods, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you," Regina breathed out, laying a trail of kisses down Mary's neck.

"Then don't tell me," Mary Margaret seductively batted her eyes. "Show me."

Grinning, Regina carried her girlfriend to their bedroom, sitting down on the bed with the younger woman still in her lap, wrapped all around her. She moved her fingers under her shirt and up her back, running them along her spine before she opened the clasp of her bra. Then, she pulled both the shirt and the bra over Mary's head in one motion, her lips encircling an enticing erect nipple as soon as she'd discarded the offending clothing on the floor.

"Touch me, Regina."

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"So uh, that was nice," Regina began, unsure of how to get to the topic she really wanted to talk about.

"It sure was," Mary kissed Regina's shoulder, running a finger all over her back.

"We… we should talk about it, you know."

"The sex?" Mary asked innocently, she knew perfectly well what Regina was playing at.

Regina arched a brow. "We both know that's not what I meant. But if you're fishing for compliments MM, I really liked that thing you did with your tongue…" She blushed slightly, feeling arousal at the recollection.

"Which thing are you talking about?" The elementary teacher caressed her girlfriend's butt, licking her lips at the feeling of the soft skin under her fingertips. Even though she'd been with Regina for four years now – well almost at least – she still couldn't keep her hands to herself; and neither could Regina.

"The thing, you know," Regina smirked, rolling onto her side and playfully batting Mary's hand away. "But that's not what I want to talk about, MM. You cannot fool me. Not me. And I refuse to believe for even one moment that you're fine, because you're obviously not. It shows. You're never that rough unless you're upset about something."

"I- I didn't hurt you, did I?" Concern with a side of guilt was the main emotion Regina detected in Mary's voice.

"No, gods no," the photographer chuckled, quickly pecking her girl's lips. "You know I like it when you let your wild side out to play. I'm not made of glass, MM. That was some really great lovemaking we did. I'll be sore tomorrow for sure but it'll be absolutely worth it."

Mary smiled somewhat sheepishly and tucked a strand of Regina's silky hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"And I love you. But…"

"I know, I know, I'm changing the topic again." Mary groaned. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Regina kept silent, waiting for her girlfriend to talk. She'd long ago learned that it was the best method to just let her speak once she was ready. Pushing Mary could have different results; either she drew back further into herself or she lashed out in her anger. None of it would do them good right now.

"I can't get the expression on her face out of my head," Mary Margaret eventually admitted, quietly but loud enough that Regina could understand. Her lip was quivering with emotion. "They way she told me to 'get out'… and daddy, he didn't, he didn't even look at me… I- I'm afraid they'll never get over this and right now I'm not sure if I- if I can forgive them. What if I have lost them forever, Gina?" Her voice was meek when she spoke those last words and Regina felt her heart reach out at the pain on her love's face.

"C'mere," she pulled Mary into her body and the woman immediately buried her head in Regina's long hair, sobs wracking her body. "I know you won't believe me right now, baby, but trust me when I say that they'll come back to their senses. You have not lost them, MM. And if anyone could ever forgive them it is you. You love each other so much – in a few years from now we'll all be laughing about this. And as long as it takes them to see that, you've got me. You got me and I'll be there every step of the way."

Mary didn't say anything but Regina's words had definitely touched her heart and reignited her flame of hope. With a small smile on her lips, she curled up in Regina's arms, entangling their legs together, and eventually was lulled to sleep by Regina's warmth and the sound of her heartbeat.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Both of them woke up rather early the next morning, owed to the fact that they'd been in bed early as well.

Regina was her usual grumpy morning self but made an effort to smile at Mary whenever she looked or touch her whenever she walked past. And Mary found herself invigorated with new energy – for her, Regina was like therapy, a therapy one couldn't buy but made you walk out less wonky than you were before.

"So uh, my mother texted me."

It was the longest sentence she'd heard from Regina all morning. Curiously, she found her gaze.

"She wants to come over tonight, said she had a 'surprise' for that sound slightly suspicious or am I being crazy?"

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Well, I suppose you'd know her best, so tell me."

"I'm not sure. She totally surprised me with the way she was just okay with this," Regina gestured between herself and her girlfriend. "But that really is the only time that 'surprise' wasn't the equal of 'there's something I want you to do, Regina'. Do you get what I mean? Usually her kind of surprises end in work or embarrassment for me, sometimes both."

"We'll just have to find out then, won't we?" Mary slipped into her shoes and grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter. "I love you and I'll see you later," she kissed Regina goodbye and was about to go when she was pulled back into another, deeper kiss.

"Now you may leave," Regina grinned cheekily, getting up from the breakfast table as well. There was a shooting for Vogue magazine she had to get to. First though, she'd clean up the kitchen. Mary often told her to just leave it be and that she would do it later but Regina wouldn't have any of it. She might work more hours than Mary on most days but that didn't mean she couldn't do some housework as well. After all, she had 20 minutes to spare before she would need to leave.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Mary Margaret was helping her third graders paint the birdhouses they'd built when she saw an ambulance rush past the school, its sirens blaring.

Hoping that no one was seriously injured, she went back about her day, showing little Sarah how to paint a picket fence and telling Michael to be braver with his coloring.

It was over an hour later, during recess, when a knock sounded on her classroom door.

"Come in," she called, taking another bite from her apple. She almost choked on the piece when she saw who stood in the doorway.

"Ms. Blanchard, could I talk to you a minute, outside?"

Mary nodded and after telling the kids to behave and that she would be right back, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Mills," she nervously greeted the town's mayor; this was the first time she saw her since she'd learned about her daughter's relationship. 'Why is she here?'

"You can call me Cora, dear," the Mills matriarch said, her brows drawn together in thought. "I am not here to exchange pleasantries, I'm afraid. There has been an accident and I wanted to inform you personally-"

'An accident?' Mary's mind was on overload. "An accident? I uh, why would you be telling me-" Her eyes widened when she figured out what Cora's presence probably meant. "No," she breathed out, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. "Regina?"

Cora Mills nodded. Her facial expression was, Mary noticed it now, not as collected as usual.

"Regina fell from a ladder during her shoot this morning. I was in a meeting so the hospital didn't reach me as soon as I wish they would have. I only know she is in surgery right now… I wanted to let you know. You're not out as a couple to the whole town, so they probably wouldn't think of calling you." The mayor looked rather worried. "I took the liberty to find a substitute for you, they should be in the headmaster's office already. I assume you'd like to accompany me to the hospital?"

Mary could only nod, her mind already busy conjuring up worst-case scenarios. That ambulance that she'd shrugged off and forgotten about earlier this morning had probably rushed to get to her girlfriend, her fiancée, rushed to take her to the hospital.

As tears were streaming down her face, she found herself drawn into a hug by the reserved woman standing next to her. In their worry about Regina, they weren't really so different after all.

* * *

 **AN** : Thanks for reading this everyone. Special thanks to the people who took the time to review :) I especially loved yours, _DarkSnow3_. I'm happy about the shortest reviews possible but nothing can top a long, detailed one. So thank you for that. And I agree, Cora should sit Eva down for a 'chat'.

So what did you guys think about the latest chap? What could Cora's surprise be?


	5. Lucky girl

Henry Mills was pacing the large entrance hall of the hospital when his wife and his future daughter-in-law walked through the glass double doors.

"Henry," Cora hurried to her husband's side, clinging to his arm. "Did they tell you anything new? What does she need surgery for?"

"Calm down, honey," Mr. Mills forced out a smile. His wife didn't lose it often but when their daughters were concerned… "She's still in the operation room, apparently a blood vessel in her head was ruptured and they-"

"Mr. Mills, Mrs. Mills," a doctor approached them, his scrubs bloody. He did have a smile on his face though, tired and exhausted maybe but definitely a smile. "Ms.?"

"Blanchard," Cora said for Mary who was still in a state of shock. "Ms. Blanchard is my daughter's fiancée."

"Oh," the young doctor blushed, scratching the stubble on his chin. "Well," he cleared his throat. "Ms. Mills will be taken to a room now. She was very lucky, 60% of injuries caused by a fall from a height of almost 15 feet are fatal. She'd lost a lot of blood when she came in but we were able to give her a transfusion and sew the vessel shut before her condition could turn critical. Apart from that she only has a few hemorrhages and a rather harsh cut on her arm. Like I said, she was really lucky. Nothing's broken even." The doctor turned to a nurse who was just walking past. "Alice? Please show these people here to Ms. Regina Mills' room."

"On it, doc." The cheery blonde nurse motioned for them to follow. "She'll be in the room closest to the station desk for tonight as there's a real chance she might have a concussion." Alice led them into a bright room. "She'll be brought in any minute now." Then she smiled and left the three adults to themselves.

"Mary, dear, are you quite all right?" Cora touched the young woman's shoulder, trying to get her attention.

Mary nodded. "Yes I, I think I am. She's going to be all right, right?"

"She is."

"Then I'm good." Mary nodded once more before she vehemently shook her head. "Actually, no. I'm not good at all," she added with a teary voice. "If it hadn't been you, no one would have informed me. She could've died and I wouldn't be notified, I wouldn't know. If she'd fallen into a coma, I wouldn't even be allowed in her room if you didn't give me permission, I just…"

"Nobody died, baby," a weak voice croaked out and everyone's eyes flew to the bed – or rather the person in it – that was now pushed into the room. "And I have no intention to."

Regina was pale and she looked like she'd been run over by a bus, yet still she managed a small smile for Mary's and her parents' sake.

"Don't look at me like that, I know I look like shit," Regina tried to lighten the mood when no one else said anything.

Finally, the dam broke and Mary practically threw herself into Regina's arms, sobbing into the ugly hospital gown. Regina wrapped her arms around her, careful of not irritating the stitched wound on her right arm, and gave her parents a warm smile, mouthing a silent 'thank you'.

Cora and Henry held each other, relieved at seeing their daughter as well as she could be after a fall from such a height and happy about seeing someone care for her as much as they did. It didn't bother them that Regina was with a woman as long as that woman was a good person who cherished and loved her. Mary Margaret Blanchard was clearly all of that.

"What happened, Regina, do you remember?" her father eventually asked, sitting down on a chair and pulling his wife onto his knees.

Mary kissed Regina's lightly bruised cheek and pulled back so she could see her.

"I uhm, I was standing on this ladder to get a photo from above, you know, a change of perspective. I was about to release the shutter when the ladder suddenly shook... I uh, I don't really recall what happened after, only that one of the girls was hysterically crying and a guy was yelling at someone to look where they're going…"

"Well, whoever it was clearly should be fired," Cora furrowed her brows. She would find out who was responsible for this. Her little girl could have… no, she would not think that thought to its end.

"Mother, please. Accidents happen. It's not as if the ladder toppled over – I just lost my grip." Regina sighed, taking in the bandaged arm. "Doc said I cut myself on the broken camera screen. That's how I got this one," she carefully lifted her arm. "I just hope at least the picture came out well…"

"If you managed to take it, I am sure it did. But that is nothing to worry about, dear," Cora got up and approached the bed, kissing her daughter's atypical pale forehead. "I'll go and get you something to wear from your apartment. I'm sure Mary Margaret doesn't want to let you out of her sight just yet, am I right?"

Mary immediately nodded her head, already pulling her keys out of her pocket and handing them to Regina's mother. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Just see to it that she behaves," Cora gave a wink. "Regina's always been a real trouble in hospitals. And she is way too charming for her own good. Always had the nurses wrapped around her little finger in no time. Now I know why and I can't help but wonder if she didn't do more than wrapping them around her finger with some of them…"

"Mother!"

Cora chuckled. "I would not put it past you. But enough of this. I will see you later. Henry are you coming?"

Her husband nodded and left the room after her, blowing their youngest a kiss.

For a long moment, Regina and Mary just sat there in silence, listening to the other's breathing.

"Gina," Mary eventually began. "I know we just got engaged but I really want to marry as soon as possible… I- I was so scared… and if something similar ever happens again, I want to be the first call they make and I want to be legally allowed to see you without getting someone else's permission first. I don't want to wait any longer. I could've lost you today…" Her voice broke and she found Regina's concerned eyes resting on her.

"All right," Regina said after a mere moment, running a finger over Mary's hand. "How about we have the wedding in a month? It should be enough time to get everything organized and it won't cause my mother and sister to get a total breakdown."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Regina smiled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if that starts today or in a year as long as I have you by my side. I'd be honored to call you Mrs. Mills."

"Mrs. Mills? Really?" Mary raised a brow. "We did not decide on a surname yet, Missy."

Regina only laughed. "Yes we did. You just don't know. Just imagine. Mary Margaret Mills – it does sound amazing, doesn't it? I could call you Triple M."

Mary poked a finger into Regina's chest and gave her a sweet peck. "You, Mrs. Blanchard, are impossible!"

Both looked at each other before they grimaced. "You know," Mary conceded with a giggle and a frown, "Mary Margaret Mills really has a better ring to it than Regina Blanchard. I'd be happy to be your Mrs. Mills."

"Then that's settled." Regina yawned and laid back, getting comfortable – or rather as comfortable as possible in a hospital bed. "Take a nap with me?"

Mary didn't say anything, she simply laid back as well, settling into Regina's side with a content sigh. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"Eva, we need to talk," Cora said without further ado as she strolled into her friend's little boutique. She had brought Regina some clothes about an hour ago and had now decided to stop at Eva's store to talk some sense into her. Eva may be as stubborn as a mule but Cora could definitely outdo her.

"Cora, what a pleasant surprise," Mrs. Blanchard's voice sounded rather sarcastic as she led her friend to the back room, motioning for Wendy to watch the store.

"Well, what is it?" Eva asked once the two women had sat down on the two bright lounge chairs.

"You have to talk to your daughter, your only child." Eva opened the mouth to protest but Cora didn't leave her the time and pushed through. "Is it really worth losing her over something like this? Because you will if you don't pull your head out of your butt! Mary and Regina are going to marry! I have to say I feel sort of offended that you could even think of a better match for Mary than my Regina. Don't you remember that we always wished for one of us to have a boy, so our children could marry? It worked out on its own after all…"

"A 'boy', Cora, a boy!" Eva emphasized the word. "Two women loving each other, laying together – it's a sin!"

"Now, now, stop the religious crap for a moment. I haven't read that holy book of yours but I happen to know that it says for people to love each other, not for them to discriminate someone because of the person they love! And I've never heard about a paragraph where it says 'lesbians not allowed'." Cora sighed. This conversation was tougher than she'd imagined and she was pretty sure Eva would need some more time to think. Hopefully she'd not take too much of it though… She got up and turned to her friend before she left. "I ask you again, is it worth losing your child over this? Come to your senses Eva, you and Leopold both. Mary Margaret is still that baby you held in your arms and the responsible, caring woman you raised her into. And she is marrying my baby girl in merely four weeks. They'll be sending out the invitations tomorrow – I suggest you rsvp."

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

"I can't believe they're letting you go home already," Mary Margaret frowned when she found Regina dressed and ready to leave when she stepped into the hospital room the next morning. Regina had convinced her to go home and get a good night's rest in their own bed but without Regina there… well, suffice to say her night had consisted mostly of rolling from one side to the other. So at 8 she'd made her way to Storybrooke General and found herself surprised at seeing Regina already up and about.

"They fixed what was wrong, I only have a mild concussion, and beside that annoying headache, I feel perfectly fine," Regina tried to reason with Mary, rubbing her hands along her arms in a soothing manner. "And we do have a wedding to plan, invitations to write – you remember, right?"

"It's just… what if something happens at home and there's no doctor around to-"

"MM," Regina kissed her girl's cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Eventually, Mary let out a deep breath and intertwined her fingers with Regina's. "Let's get you home then. And you should write Kathryn a text, she wanted to come visit you later."

Regina nodded and together they checked out at the nurses' reception desk and went home.

 **RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Strangely, Mary Margaret and Regina found the door to their apartment unlocked. Cautiously, Regina moved herself in front of Mary and opened the door a tiny crack, peering inside.

"Mother!" she suddenly exclaimed, opening the door all the way and pulling Mary inside after her. "You scared us to death! I thought someone had broken in!"

Cora Mills stood in their kitchen, stirring something in a large pan that smelled divine. "Welcome home, Regina," she smiled at her daughter and the way her arm was still protectively extended in front of her fiancée.

"Is that… it is!" Regina happily clapped her hands and bounded into the kitchen, checking out the contents of the pan. "You're making lasagna!"

"Well, I know how it is your favorite and I thought the two of you would probably be tire-"

Cora was interrupted by a kiss on her cheek and two arms pulling her into a fierce hug. "I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Regina," her mother patted her back before she extracted herself from the hug, going back to stirring the sauce. "I still owe the two of you that surprise I mentioned," the mayor gestured towards an envelope on the kitchen counter. "Go ahead, open it."

Regina curiously picked up the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper and a key. Beckoning Mary to her side, she unfolded it and together, they started to read.

" _My dear Regina,_

 _If you are reading this letter it means two things._

 _One: I have died._

 _And two: You finally found a girl to love and marry._

 _I wish I could've seen you on your wedding day – I know you'll make a stunning bride._

 _As Zelena never showed any interest in the house – I am also rather positive she will marry Robin and move into his house with him – I want to leave it to you. You, my darling girl, who always enjoyed running through the garden and still seek solace there today when you think I'm not watching. I am sure you will love this place and make it into your home as much as I did. Take care of it._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Your grandmother."_

Silent tears were streaming down Regina's face. Mary had wrapped her arms around her, holding her close from behind, kissing her cheek.

"She knew," Regina finally said, the hand holding the letter trembling from her emotions. "Grandma Barb knew I was going to marry a girl."

Barbara Mills had passed away just two years ago and the loss still was very hard on Regina. She had always been close to her grandmother, visiting her every chance she got. Her house had always been as much her home as the one she grew up in. And now, now it would be hers. Her and Mary's.

Cora had approached the two young women, laying a hand on Regina's shoulder and reading her mother's letter for herself. She'd been told to give it to Regina once she got engaged and she'd known it held the keys to her house at the edge of the forest that surrounded Storybrooke. But that her mother had known about Regina's preferences, well. Henry had noticed as had her own mother. She couldn't help but feel a little dumb that she hadn't recognized the signs as well.

"It was nearly impossible to keep secrets from her, Regina," she eventually said with a smile, knowing it was the truth.

"So I, uh, I suppose we have a house now, MM," Regina hesitantly looked at her girlfriend. She really loved that house and wanted nothing more than to live there. But what if her future wife didn't?

"Looks like it," Mary just smiled, pushing Regina's worries away. "You know, I always used to admire the house whenever I walked past. Ruby and I were often playing in the woods, usually rather close to it – we used to pretend it was a witch's house," Mary Margaret chuckled. "I'd love to finally see it from the inside."

"You are perfect, you know that?" Regina kissed Mary's soft lips.

"You may have told me once or twice."

"Well, it's the truth," Regina pecked her lips again. "How about we go and I'll show you around before we come back and have lunch with my mother. Maybe we could invite Kathryn over as well."

"That's a lovely idea, Regina," Cora called from the stove. "Go on, I'll hold the fort in your absence."

* * *

 **AN:** As one of you pointed out, the Cora in this story is actually a nice person and a good mother. I think she could've been if she'd had her heart.

Eva however, well. I always thought she was the bigger mean girl of the two, especially in the flashbacks about Cora and Leopold's shared past. I do hope she comes around though, after all there's a wedding soon!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews as well as following/favoriting this story. It means a lot.


End file.
